He Who Hides
by lilacray
Summary: Hiding his real thoughts behind a mask of innocence and weakness, Hyuga Haruki is seeking to reveal the world secrets of his clan, and eventually, change its ways too. Male!Hinata.
1. The Start of an Eclipse

A/N: Ah.. this is my first story in the fandom. I wanted to present a different scenario for the Hyuga clan, so I kinda went with it. This is a male!hinata story, and he will presented differently than what canon Hinata had been like, though I tried to include touches of her. I hope you all will enjoy this.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. wish I had but nah.

 **PROLOGUE - The Start of an Eclipse**

Their first mistake, was them thinking he didn't listen.

By the tender age of six, Hyuga Haruki was a well mannered, withdrawn child. His family chalked it up to him inheriting the stoic personality his father, and quite honestly most of the Hyuga men that surrounded him had.

It was not the case. His mother could see it in him. He was a child filled with emotions, so much that he had resigned from acting on them, in order to prevent them from overflowing.

It was in the way he looked at his mother with worry each time she sighed, touching her pregnant belly. It was in how he moved to help and reduce the burden of those around him, no matter if they were of the main or branch house. It was in the way he held his sister, Hanabi, the day she was born.

Haruki was a quiet child, but he was quite aware of his surroundings. He knew well what was going on in his house, in his clan. As he should have. After all, one day, he is supposed to lead them all, bring them together behind him.

He had the right to know of what's going on within the clan. He had the right to hear it all, to see it all. And he did.

Mistakes on top of mistakes were occurring more and more as time passed. By the time he was four, he had to see of the true nature of the cursed seal. Had to see his cousin, that was slowly distancing himself from him, barring the seal with shame and hatred in his eyes.

By the time he was six, he had known the meaning of sacrifice, and the pain it has caused. With his uncle dead, not even receiving a burial due to the selfishness of Kumo, he had seen strife and misery in not only Neji, but the entire branch house.

He didn't even need the Byakugan to see how his father was subtly becoming distant as well.

A few days after the funeral, Haruki, his sister and his parents were together in one room, for dinner. All of them ate except for the year old Hanabi who was crawling across the room, after she had been fed earlier.

She was an active baby, much more than he had been according to their mother. Her smile was wide as she crawled to him, and he took her to his arms, smiling himself back and patting her slowly growing brown tuft of hair.

Their mother giggled at the sight. Hyuga Hitomi loved watching her children getting along so well. Hanabi was so attached to her older brother the mother was convinced that 'nii-chan' will be her first word when the time comes.

Haruki laughed too, especially when Hanabi tugged almost violently on his shirt, her eyes searching his. Hanabi, true to her name, was quite a firecracker, bringing light to the cold, grief-filled night the Hyuga were stricken by.

He was thankful for his sister, that she let some sort of happiness and life still remain in a compound that had grown to be oh so very lonely and dead.

A precise _clack_ was heard, as his father laid down his chopsticks, excusing himself from the table. The sad, taunted look in his eyes was not lost on the boy. His mother watched with concern as he left the room, avoiding looking at his children.

"Haru… watch over Hanabi for a little while, will you? Maybe even tuck her in bed today. I think she would like that, anyway." His mother said, her former smile swapped with another one, tight lipped and ingenuine. Haruki nodded, and said nothing.

Watching his mother scurrying out of the room, he knew that it would do her no good if he kept her here even a minute longer with unnecessary talk.

He laid Hanabi on the tatami floorboards, and she stayed on her stomach, looking at him while trying to reach him with one tiny extended hand. Peek-a-boo had become her favorite game, and he always liked teasing the baby, acting like he disappeared. Hanabi always started giggling happily when he showed her his face. It was one of the things he cherished most.

People always said Hyugas are frigid, cold people. Looking at his sister, and his mother for that matter, Haruki knew they were wrong. If anything, he found his clan to be greedy, keeping their treasures, the warmness of family to themselves.

While there were many, many flaws he could see, even if he was only a mere child, he knew that it was not lack of love that caused grief to his family.

It was in fact, that they did not trust the love and happiness to not slip away. His clan, above anything else, was afraid of losing everything it has achieved. So they guarded themselves day and night, ironically turning a blind eye to the strain it was causing their clansmen.

"Peek-a… boo!" looking at Hanabi's toothy grin as he once again revealed his face to her, he chuckled. He didn't want that smile to disappear, just like he wanted to see Neji's smile return to his face, or once again see his father letting his stern expression leave his.

Hanabi giggled, and her brother gave her a kiss on the head before picking her up. The open sliding door revealed an already starry night. He should go tuck his sister in already.

He closed the sliding door, and then returned to pick her up carefully, his hands making sure she was secure so no wiggle of hers will cause him to lose grip. Walking toward their joined room, he already saw her starting to fall asleep in his arms, her eyes fighting to remain open.

A careful hand was brought to pat her head, trying to lull her to sleep with soft encouragements conveying it's time to rest. He picked up the speed slightly so she could quickly find herself in the safety of her covers.

Sounds from his parents' room stopped him in his tracks.

"Hiashi... " he heard his mother saying, sounding desperate to reach her husband, to make him hear her. Haruki's heart sped up slightly. What was it that had his mother sounding so concerned.

"One day, when she gets the seal, she will not be able to look at him like that anymore. It is the nature of the seal, and I _can't do anything to stop it_." His father replied, sounding ever so broken in return. It was the only time in his life Haruki ever heard his father's voice waver. It was laced with guilt and pain, and Haruki did not know how to take it.

"What happened to you and Hizashi will not have to happen to them. It's not set in stone, dear, please." His mother's soft voice replies, ever so comforting.

"Neji is already resenting our son… What will make Hanabi different? You remember how close he and Neji were. It faded so easily…" Hiashi barely spoke a tone above a whisper, but Haruki stuck his ear to his parent's door.

He could hear his mother sigh in resignation, and some shuffling. He was not allowed to peer into rooms with his Byakugan, but he was pretty sure his mother scooted closer to his father.

"What if we do what we can… to change the rules? If we can stall the seal placement on her… Maybe we could work to change the system…" She suggested hopefully. Haruki could practically see his mother's begging eyes in his mind, searching for hope within her husband rather than herself.

"I… postponing the seal placement would be hard in itself… Haruki is showing promise in the Juuken style. If he keeps it up the elders might insist on making sure he's the heir early… It is luck that he's still a few steps behind Neji, so they're not as sure right now." His father replied. Haruki's heart was thundering in his chest as he held his sister tightly to him.

That seal took away enough of his family. He couldn't bear losing another person to it. He still held hope in his heart that Neji one day will return to be his friend, he still held hope that one day his father will look at him the way he did before the Kumo incident. He couldn't allow that predicament to happen.

"We have three years still to plan things, Hiashi. Don't lose hope. For our children." His mother voice was determined, as her child was when he heard her words. He won't lose hope, for Hanabi. He would not let it happen to her.

It seemed like he was holding her a bit tightly, and she stirred awake and started sniffling. Haruki immediately eased up his grip and started moving towards his and Hanabi's room. He was not supposed to hear this conversation, and he shouldn't let them know he had.

Despite hurrying inside the nearby room to tuck her in, he thought he saw something moving down the hallway near his parents room and looked back. he recognized one the clan's elders walking away. He lingered at his room's doorstep for a minute, watching, but then let it go, as the man didn't seem to notice him.

Three weeks later, Hyuga Hitomi was found dead outside of the compound, a clean kunai stabbing her through the heart.

Their first mistake, was thinking he didn't listen. Their second mistake, was thinking he didn't _see._


	2. Beyond the Compound

A/N: a few things I would like to mention here.. well, first, thank you for anyone that reviewed. I'm always happy to hear other opinions. I also would like to put a notice here that as of right now, I'm not sure what pairing I'll use for this fic. I have an idea for a few possible ones, but nothing set in stone. That's also why I didn't add a second main character at the options.

As you can see, the only two genderswapped characters are Hinata and Sasuke. The choice of changing between them was based on the fact I still wanted a male and female dōujutsu users among the rookie 9, as well for possible parallels for the future between the Uchihas and the Hyugas. I hope you will like Suzume, though she really is just Sasuke in female, haha.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

 **Chapter 1 - Beyond the Compound**

* * *

They called him a failure behind closed doors. He had been surprised that the elders had given up on him so quickly, but he had no qualms with it. If his act of being weak convinced them to put off Hanabi's sealing, then he played his role well.

It had been a year since his mother's death. He turned seven and Hanabi was now a blabbering two year old, aching to explore the world beyond the gates of the compound.

He remembered the day he first went to the academy, a few weeks after Hanabi started walking. She held onto his leg before he could leave, and he had to promise her he would return as quickly as possible.

After he did, she declared that tomorrow she will go with him. He laughed at that and nodded at her.

 _"If you manage to convince father, then by all means." He appeased to her, softly patting her head. He knew he was tossing the job of disappointing her to his father, and he felt the tiniest bit bad about it… but it was only a tiny bit of him that was bothered._

 _Hanabi after all, adored their father just like how she adored her brother. Haruki only tended to be the favorite because he had more time to spend with her. He hoped Hanabi won't be too sad now that he had to go to the academy._

 _"I'll go to papa now!" She said excitedly, nearly hopping in place before hugging her brother tightly and saying a quick goodbye. Starting to totter rather evenly back into the compound, she clearly had her eyes set on the way to their father's workroom already. She was still getting used to walking, but for her age she was rather steady, and with her just starting shinobi training it was only a matter of time until she would be able to walk her path like any adult._

 _That did not stop two Hyuga caretakers from watching her, their backs slumped as they were ready to dive in in case of her falling._

 _It was almost comedic seeing her try to pick up her speed in order to get away from them. Hanabi never liked people coddling her, no matter if she was aware of that intention or not. She was like a ferocious lion cub that bore his baby teeth. She prideful and sometimes even overestimating of herself, but he let it slide, knowing it was her learning through trial and error._

 _Haruki turned around, nodding at his caretaker Kou. The chūnin flashed a smile at his young master and started walking towards the academy with Haruki in tow._

 _Inhaling the cold air of the morning, Haruki let himself sink in his thoughts. Now, he will have to hide himself from more people._

 _It's his duty, something that he had owed to his family. His father, his sister, his mother. He won't let his family get torn apart anymore._

Six months had passed since then. He rather liked his academy class. It was filled with interesting personalities, even though he didn't socialize all that much. He did like talking with all of them, but sometimes he felt like he had to be… careful.

He felt like if he would open up too much, maybe he will let too many things slip. He didn't want to give himself away by mistake.

That being said, he really did like most of his class. From the rather obnoxious Naruto to the lazy Shikamaru, people were rather friendly, and even from the far away seat he had chosen for himself, he could still feel the good energy that filled the classroom.

He did notice that there were a lot of children from prominent families in this year's class. Aside from himself, there were four clan heirs, and two more kids that were of a clan's main family.

He had been thinking about how he can keep the Elders debating about who should be the heir between him and his sister, and within this class he saw an opportunity, even he felt a bit guilty about using them. If there was anything he remembered from his father's and elders' teachings, is that support can bring you a long way, even that of an outsider.

If you are respected, or at the very least viewed in a positive light, people will want you in a position of power. Strength came in different ways, and the ability to be likeable was one of them.

He was naturally shy, so he guessed he could play the role of a kid trying to get out of his shell… It honestly scared him a bit to do so, knowing he would be have to be on guard from more perceptive minds. However, this was certainly the best way to secure himself against his family.

Haruki looked around the room, and wondered who should he try to befriend. A lot of kids already had their cliques made up already, and it would be kinda hard to wriggle his way into one group of already set friends. What if one of them didn't like him? It wouldn't make sense for him to suddenly take interest in a big group either, if he thinks of how it will look..

He decided to go for someone similar to him, first. Somebody quiet that doesn't really have a lot of friends, that knows the class as acquaintances rather than friends. It would be easier, he thought, because it would be only one person, and then they will both be able to branch out to others. He smiled at the thought of being able to help a classmate, his guilt about 'using' somebody slightly decreasing.

Who knows, maybe he would be able to gain an actual friend for himself.

He scanned the classroom for a person that fits the criteria he set, deeming it a perfect time to decide because it was the start of recess and most kids were starting to munch on their lunch.

Naruto was the first that caught his eyes sitting alone, but he was far from quiet and he had the tendency to be as far as he can from subtle. For now it was a no-no, as Haruki didn't want to tackle to many people at once. That, and Naruto is a bit overwhelming to deal with. Haruki really admired Naruto for his drive, but he wasn't quite sure how to handle the enigma the blond was. He will definitely go over to him one day, but not right now.

Next there was Uchiha Suzume. She sat alone trying to ignore the people around her while she ate from her bento. She was a part of the Uchiha's head family. Haruki met her brother once or twice in formal clan meetings, when his father made him come see how such gatherings work. She was quiet, but she was also quite… icy, in a way. She wasn't mean, but she seemed hard to approach. Even guarded in a way. He also knew she was very proud, and had a few boys that liked her. No surprise there, she was rather pretty.

He didn't really want to get on the bad side of other classmates by getting too close to her, if he even managed to make her think of him as a friend. Well… girls, aside from those in his clan, were always a bit strange to him anyway. They acted kind of weird next to him, but he figured they were not used to the sight of Byakugan eyes. At least, that's what his father told him when he brought it up.

Still, maybe later on he would try striking a conversation with her. Or maybe Itachi, if he ever gets to talk to him in a clan meeting.

His eyes left Suzume and then found Aburame Shino. A bug user, Shino had a bit of a problem socializing with people due to them being scared of his kikaichū. He rarely ever spoke without necessity, but when he did, Haruki got the impression the other boy didn't like being ignored and he could work with that. Shino was also very polite and his clan appreciated respect similarly to how his own family did… With familiar backgrounds, he certainly could see it work.

He decided to make his move. Taking his bento with him, Haruki put on the best smile he could offer. He was sure Shino will pick up on the fact he was nervous, but he hoped he wouldn't mind it much.

"Hey, Aburame-san…" He now stood near the sitting boy that turned his head to him and gave him a questioning head tilt. Haruki was kind of stumped after the first greeting and wasn't sure if he should have chosen to use his given name instead, but he felt like he should be a bit more respectful with Shino.

"Um… do you mind if I'll eat lunch with you?" He asked quietly, staring at his feet rather than Shino. He was quite new to this, and approaching people seemed much easier in his mind. Hopefully it was still good enough.

Shino stared at him, or that's at least what he assumed from the position of his head - his eyes were always hidden carefully behind dark shades, so he couldn't really tell. The silence that followed Haruki's question was tense, and he felt as if he's being evaluated. Not that he would resent Shino for that. After all, just moments ago he did that himself to three of his classmates.

"...I don't mind." He said, and returned to his food. Haruki took it as an okay to sit down next to him. He put down his own bento box down on the table and stared at it, happy that he managed to make the first step.

"...Why? Because I think you are quite similar to me, and that you won't be a bother to talk to." Shino suddenly added, and Haruki raised a brow. He did hear some other kids saying that Shino had a strange speech pattern. But it was nothing too bad. Much better than hearing traditional Hyuga keigo speech every single day.

He decided to go along with it. "Ah, thanks, Aburame-san… it's also one of the reasons I decided to ask that. I like tranquility, and I think we two appreciate it best from our classmates." He replied with a smile, playing with his food with the chopsticks between his fingers.

"Indeed. Most of our class have aptitude for screaming…" Shino said, looking around the now active class of chattering kids. His eyes landed on Inuzuka Kiba and his puppy. "Or _barking_." He supplied monotonously. Haruki had to resist the urge to laugh as Kiba and his ninken barked together, as if on cue.

He managed to hold himself from laughing, but he couldn't help but grin at Shino's remark. Kiba was a friendly guy, but he was very much attached to his primitive side as Inuzukas usually were. It usually resulted in him acting similarly to his furry companion. Still, he was good natured, even if he was quite literally wild.

"I thought you and Inuzuka-san got along well, with him sitting next to you and all?" Haruki asked, keeping the conversation going. Thinking about it, he was currently sitting in Kiba's chair. Looking around, his eyes noticed a few white hairs on the chair and table. Must have been from the puppy.

"We met through our parents. They expect us to become good friends, I think. Why? Because there were many Inuzuka and Aburame teams before, and we will probably be in one too. He's fine, but loud." Shino gave an honest answer and Haruki nodded. From what it sounds, he doesn't mind Kiba, but they just weren't that close. Haruki hummed to himself. They will have a lot of time to redeem that, especially if they did end up on the same team, which is very likely if their parents made them meet.

"So now you only need to know which kunoichi from here you will get to know your team composition… that's nice." Knowing for certain who you are going to work with gives you time to prepare. It's a blessing as a person can adjust himself with time to his team, even before starting to work with them.

"I guess so. I don't know who to even start considering, though. Most girls dislike my kikaichū… Kiba also seems to be a bit overwhelming to some." Shino gave a soft sigh. Haruki hesitantly patted Shino's back, barely touching him. He could swear he felt the bugs buzzing from within, but he personally thought it was kind of cool.

"It's okay… girls seem to dislike the appearance of my eyes. We still have five years to change their minds…" He tried to sympathize, but Shino gave him another head tilt, and he wasn't really sure what to make of it. After a few more moments of lingering silence, he decided to speak up again. "Did I say something wrong?"

Shino shook his head. "No, it's just that in your case, I don't think you particularly need to change their minds…" Haruki wasn't sure what he meant, but it wasn't like he could change how his eyes looked anyway, so he let it go. There is no place for pondering of what cannot be done.

"I mean, I can't change my eyes anyway, just like how you can't help but having your bugs. So I guess we'll just wear it proudly until they accept it." He suggested. Even behind the high collar of Shino's coat, he could see the tips of his mouth curling up. He knew the other boy shared the sentiment.

Both him and Shino had kept talking casually while they ate. Some students eyed them with surprise clearly written on their faces, probably due to the fact they both weren't very sociable up to this point, but even if anyone cared nobody said a thing.

At the end of recess, Haruki left to his seat, but not before he and Shino decided to sit together more when it's lunch, and possibly even spar at times. Haruki smiled to himself. Shino seemed like a really nice guy.

From the corner of his eye he could see Kiba babbling to the bug user, sometimes giving him looks of curiosity. He seemed very confused about the situation and it seems like his dog found it strange as well as he sniffed Kiba's seat, probably detecting his scent on it.

Haruki just smiled to himself.

* * *

A month have passed since the first time he talked to Shino. Haruki decided that he made the right choice. Before he he talked to the Aburame, he merely went to the academy because it was expected of him, because he had to.

Now he went because he wanted to, as well.

Over the span of the month he had also gotten to know Inuzuka Kiba better. He still remembers how Kiba barged into his conversation with Shino, introducing himself and then proceeding to babble about how Shino has been saying he's a good guy, or something like that.

All he really wanted to say was 'let's be friends too', but Kiba had somehow managed to keep talking for five minutes straight. He later on explained it was a habit to talk a lot since his Aburame friend typically chose to remain silent, but it was still amazed Haruki to some extent.

It was rather funny, even. Shino had to threaten giving Kiba's ninken _fleas_ in order to shut him up.

The action did halt Kiba for a minute or so, but he then proceeded to introduce Haruki to his puppy, who he now knows as Akamaru. Haruki just smiled as the dog barked happily at him, and even let him pet him.

To his surprise, Kiba and Shino even invited him to sit next to them not too long after. Each table at class had three spots to sit at, and since they had an open spot at theirs, they (well, actually, Kiba) dragged him to sit with them.

With that done, Kiba and Shino became his close friends, somehow even convincing him to drop the keigo and call them by their first names. It was very strange to him, being so used to talk formally even with his two year old sister, but it was also made him feel a bit more free.

It was a reminder that even when his clan was too much for him to handle, when he felt like he cannot keep his mask on anymore, he could still be himself near his friends.

To them, he wasn't the heir of the clan. They didn't hold any particular expectations from him, or sought to make him into somebody that was ideal to them. He was simply Haruki, and that was enough.

They would never really know how much it meant to him, but he hoped that one day he could prove them they made the right choice by making him their friend.

He was pulled out of his thoughts as Akamaru started scratching at his legs, the dog sniffing the air and giving him his best puppy eyes. Only then Haruki remembered he was supposed to be eating the bento in front of him.

Taking one sausage out of the box and giving it to the dog, he decided to dig in his food before Kiba decides to join his ninken and raid on his food. The boy would never pass such an opportunity. It was a rather well known secret that he didn't particularly like his mother's cooking.

While Tsume-san was a spectacular clan leader and a fearsome opponent to any ninja, she wasn't very good at cooking. Unfortunately for Kiba, she was still the very same stubborn and maternal woman she always was, even in this subject - not allowing anyone else to make her son his lunch.

That being said, he still ate everything she made. Kiba knew better than to make his mother upset and still appreciated her efforts. It was touching. Even if he stole other people food at times to pass the bad taste.

Haruki laughed as he thought of it, but that laughter died down when he realized Kiba cleared half of his bento box.

* * *

Even though his friendship with Kiba and Shino seemed to make Haruki a much more social person, it still took a while before he managed to gain a new friend. He didn't really care for making new friends, in all honesty, because he was very much content with the two he had, but alas, he knew it still would be better for him to form more connections among his peers.

His friends were people he wanted to trust in, now. Despite the fact he still hid all his troubles away from them, and if it was up to him, they would never know unless it was absolutely unavoidable - he still felt the connection between them all. They cared about him, he cared about them. He knew they would be there for him, he would do everything to be there for them.

All of it was very obvious to him. However, with that notion in mind, he knew that he still needed to give a good impression to the rest of the world as well, not just them. He had to leave some sort of mark, in order to be remembered, in order for people to care about him at all. He had to leave a mark in order to make any kind of change.

However, to his surprise, his next friend came to him on her own.

"People always say your clan have solid white eyes. I don't get it. Yours clearly have a violet tint to them." Yamanaka Ino, who up until this point was spaced out, told him one day out of the blue. It was break time and everyone were outside. He just hid an item for Shino and Kiba to conduct a tracking over, something that the trio found themselves doing almost every other day. Now that he set up the game, he waited for the game to finish and looked at the clouds to clear his thoughts, liking the breathe of fresh air after a sitting through two boring classes. Up until now she was immersed with arranging some flowers, but she caught him off guard with her sudden statement. She was right though - his eyes were slightly violet.

"Is that a good thing?" He asked her awkwardly, a hesitant smile gracing his face. Haruki hoped it was. He inherited his eyes from his mother, and for him her gaze was one of the things that made her the warm person she was in his memory. He wouldn't like anyone to think badly of her eyes.

"Of course it is! Solid white is boring by itself. And anyway, purple is my favorite color! It fits you well too…" Haruki didn't fail to notice her voice gradually became quieter as she reached the end of her sentence, looking away from him. Did she think he was offended? He hoped not.

It looked like she was contemplating fleeing from how she kept eyeing their other female classmates. He rather not let her leave with a bad feeling though. "Thank you. Our eyes are rarely actually solid white… barely anyone ever notices that, though." He replied, phrasing his words carefully. It was really a compliment. Most people truly just classify Hyuga eyes as white and overlook these small details.

Well, he guessed it's the clan's fault too. Their dōujutsu was literally called 'white eye.'

Ino seemed to brighten up at his words.

"Are there are other colors? I have an eye for color, but I barely get to meet any Hyugas.." She asked him, curious. The blonde scooted closer next to him, playing with the flowers she picked beforehand.

"Uhm, well. Grey and silver are rather common… My sister has a slightly beige tint to her eye, too. Some even though it's uncommon, have a bluish hue.. There are quite a few colors but they never stray from being very light and muted, so people rarely see them." It was strange talking about this, but he didn't particularly mind it. Ino also seemed to enjoy the conversation, so he guessed she found it interesting. He always thought girls disliked the appearance of his eyes, but it didn't seem to bother Ino.

"The violet in your eyes is not muted at all, though. It's so pretty…" she lamented verbally, only to realize what she said a few seconds later and bite her lips.

He didn't really understand why she seemed flustered. Her cheeks became slightly redder than before and it wasn't hard to miss, but he didn't understand what prompted it. He compliments his sister all the time and it is never a problem, why does she act as if she acted out of order?

Despite his confusion, Haruki simply decided to respond just like his sister did. He gave Ino a toothy smile that could be described as childish, but sincere. He as a brother always felt good when his sister looked at him with this smile.

"Thank you, Yamanaka-chan."

He assumed it was okay to use the suffix he chose. Ino had been his classmate for a while now. Surely she wouldn't mind it… right?

Ino reddened even more, and quickly responded by shaking her head and telling him she thinks her friend Sakura is calling her. If he wasn't used to Hanabi's babbling, he probably wouldn't have understood a word she said from how fast she talked.

Before he even had gotten that chance to tell her bye, she fled, the only thing left behind was the flower bouquet she was working on.

He picked it up. She must've brought it to class for their kunoichi lesson earlier, though he saw her adding a few flowers just a bit ago. The bouquet was made out of violets and gardenias.

Interesting.

* * *

He returned home that day feeling good. Although Ino ran away from him, both of his other friends convinced him it's just a case of girls being weird. She also told him bye when it was time to leave the academy. so he could only assume she was not mad at him or anything like that.

As soon as Hanabi spotted him, he was rushed to come eat dinner with her and their father as usual. Their father rarely spoke for the sake of speaking, though, so most of the time dinner time was comprised of him and Hanabi telling each other about their days or him encouraging her to eat the food she didn't like.

Today was a little different. On the off chance his father had something to say that didn't require his children's immediate appearance, he chose to break news to them on the dinner table. This was one of these days.

"Haruki, next week on thursday there's a clan meeting. Heirs are invited so you shall accompany me. Make sure to be in top condition that day." His father announced. When Hyuga Hiashi says you need to be in top condition, he means it, and Haruki knew. He wanted to make sure his son will uphold the clan's reputation.

"Yes, father." He said, not bothering to add anything more. There was no point anyway, knowing that his father will make sure servants will update him about further details.

Thinking about it, this clan meeting should be nice. Rather than sitting alone he would get to be with Shino and other classmates of his. Though Kiba might be a bit upset he won't be able to be there, seeing he is not a heir himself. He and Shino would have to make it up for him.

He should also probably take tips from Kiba about how to handle his mother and sister. From his stories they seem pretty… aggressive.

"Haruki."

The boy looked up at his father again, surprised the man had more to say. Since his wife's death, he was a man of few words. Haruki hated it, but couldn't find it in himself to resent him for it, knowing that a few words were the cause of his mother's death.

"Yes, father?"

"The Elders have spoken to me earlier, suggesting I'd taking Hanabi instead or at least with you."

Haruki felt the coldness of his tone throughout his entire body.

"I decided against it. Don't make me look like a fool."

 _Make them change their mind before it's too late._

In his heart, Haruki knew this was how his father showed concern. He knew the man was more than anything, scared that the council will overrule him and hurt his son in favor of his daughter.

Or just simply hurt his son just like they did his wife.

That moment, Haruki smiled at his father. The council may have thought he was a failure, but it was their fault that they couldn't see behind his mask.

"Of course, father."

 _I will make you proud, father._

His father nodded, told them good night, and retired for the night. He seemed satisfied with Haruki's response. He even thought he might have seen a glimpse of a smile, but he doesn't want to get ahead of himself.

Hanabi, confused about what was going on, tugged on her brother sleeve, her eyes wide and lips in a pout. "What did papa mean by that? Why can't I go?" She asked, her voice low and sad. The disappointment was apparent. He gave her a pat on the head, trying to console her a little.

"Papa doesn't want you to get bored there just because the Elders like to show you off. I think he's afraid someone will steal you away. It'll be bad if someone will decide they want our clan's princess to themselves." He may have not been telling her the truth, but in time she will know it herself. Very soon she will have her third birthday, and Haruki was sure that by the fourth she will be aware of their situation.

There was no need to burst her bubble right now.

Hanabi puffed her cheeks, looking like a small, upset squirrel. He had to hold his laughter as she crossed her arms. "I'm a ninja! Nobody will be able to steal me!" She argued, tone pointed. _Mother, did you know she will be like this when you named her? You were always so intuitive. She really is a firecracker._

"Of course not, but still. We also want it to be a surprise when you debut as a ninja... you know, our family always aims to shock the world." He explained, his gentle approach calming her, and after taking a few moments to comprehend the words, she nodded her head, as if she realized something that should have been obvious.

"We're going to shock the world, nii-san!" She exclaimed, repeating his words with firey determination. He nodded to her, his grin just as wide as the one she had on.

"Yes, we will."


	3. Hostile Beings

Whoo! it's been a long time since i released a chapter. Sorry for anyone who waited, I just started a new job. First, I wanted to say that this chapter actually strayed from how I intended it to play out as. I hope you still find it entertaining. Also, I forgot a few scenes that I meant to write in this, but it's too late to find them a spot in the chapter OTL. And if anyone has questions, feel free to ask me. ^^ (also - I've made Haruki to be considered tall because I wanted him truly be the odd sheep in the herd within the Hyugas... and because I find it funny. I love my smoll Hyugas, but it was to funny to me to resist, haha. )

* * *

 **Chapter 2 - Hostile Beings**

* * *

"Kiba, it's not going to be fun anyways."

Haruki knew his friend was going to sulk the minute he heard about the clan meeting, but he didn't expect the boy to be upset for too long. He wasn't crying or anything, but he was giving him and Shino silence treatment, and it was simply too noticeable to ignore.

After all, Kiba was the one that talked most of the time among the three anyway.

"You are only saying it too make me feel better. You and Shino are going to your fancy heir meeting and I'll be stuck at home forced to clean the kennels even though it's Hana's turn!" He replied dramatically. Haruki and Shino looked at each other and sighed.

"You shouldn't be sulking so much... " Shino told him seriously, his hands crossed in front of his chest. "Why? we are going to be watched like hawks by our parents. And we'll have to do rounds of greeting to other families, we won't have too much time for ourselves."

Kiba pouted at Shino. "You are still going to eat nice food and hang out with each other. While I will have to deal with ill, sarcastic and _talking_ overgrown dogs at our veterinary." He huffed. He really didn't like the idea of being left out at all. Especially when the snarkiest ninken their clan has to offer are currently at the veterinary.

Haruki gave him a sympathetic look. "Well, you can give your kennel shift to your sister another time because you took over hers. Even your mom will have to see it's only fair. And we can make it up to you and hang out another time wherever you want." He suggested. It would be nice to meet up with his friends out of school more often anyway.

A grin appeared on Kiba's face. He looked down to Akamaru who yipped happily, running circles around his human companion. "We've got a deal. Though really I would have dragged you two to eat out somewhere regardless. Can't wait to make Hana take my shift." He laughed almost deviously. Haruki allowed himself to chuckle.

Kiba and his sister certainly had a weird relationship. Though he guessed it was really all up to which person is seeing it. Kiba always tells him that his relationship with Hanabi is weird. Something about how he seems to always think about her first and how they never seem to argue even a little.

Well, as far as Haruki cared, it was an older brother thing. Kiba wouldn't understand. Though he did suppose he spoiled her quite a bit...

"Haru, Shino, let's do the tracking game again! All three of us this time!" Kiba then stopped his sulking completely, looking as cheerful as ever. Haruki wasn't deceived, though. He was still feeling competitive, trying to show he's just as good as them, on the level of any heir going to clan's meetup. Their tracking games were always some sort of competition, looking to see which one of their specialized skills will come out as superior.

They settled that today's target is Mizuki-sensei, seeing he was seemingly the target of the day. Only an hour prior he fell into one of Naruto's pranks, managing to get himself completely covered from head to toe with flour. Which will cause a disadvantage to Kiba, considering it will interrupt with Mizuki-sensei's scent.

Didn't matter though, seeing as he was always up for a challenge and he was unbelievably fast. He could use something to slow him down, to get him all revved up in need to be the winner.

It was something special to them, as most of their peers were not taught how to track, at least not until they reached a certain age and learned it in the academy. Even then the classes were overlooked as not important by most students.

The three of them knew otherwise. For them it was an ability that they polished over years of clan training, that will surely land them missions when they become ninjas. An art they were expected to specialize in.

Apparently Shino and Kiba's parents told them specifically that the skill was what made it so likely that they will be on the same team, even if Kiba liked to joke that his mother simply found it much easier to get Aburame's to handle her ninken's fleas when they get them.

Ironically enough, giving fleas to Akamaru was Shino's main threat when he thought his friend was being annoying.

Nonetheless, their parents were absolutely right when they say it's a useful skill and and their abilities would mesh well together. Finding things for other people could almost be considered a job for them. And for him too. Whenever people lost something, they seemed to simply gravitate towards the trio.

A lot of times, people tried to beat them to it, but honestly, they almost never did manage to do it. One time Naruto did manage to sniff out where their teachers were eating before Kiba, but even that was only because Iruka was eating instant ramen at the faculty room.

Today was that one rare occasion when they did find themselves find themselves outmatched.

"Mizuki-sensei is on the third floor drinking something at the teachers' kitchen. Go do something useful with yourselves and train for a change." They heard a voice telling them when they reached the academy's sparring grounds. Haruki flinched, realizing who talked.

Neji Hyuga stared at him and his friends with obvious disdain in his eyes. He knew that jab was directed mainly at him, and it stung a bit more realizing Neji was practicing his katas at the moment. He also knew exactly what his cousin was thinking at the moment - about how Haruki gets to slack off because he's from the Main branch of the Hyuga.

One thing that Haruki found hard to handle in his life is seeing his cousin gradually losing every shred of respect he had towards him. It was even harder knowing he was losing the old Neji, who used to smile so brightly when they got to play together. His cousin hated him and he knew it, and even if he would never be allowed to show it on his face, it hurt.

It didn't help that he actively made Neji hate him even more by acting weak. He will not regret it, it's for Hanabi's sake and eventually for the entire clan, but every time he saw his cousin looking at him training the seething anger he radiated was enough for him to want to crawl back to his room and never get out.

"What's your problem? Sheesh…" Kiba huffed. Their game was over just like that, with Neji taking one look with the Byakugan. Assuming Haruki would've looked at the third floor, he would have found Mizuki first, but he was not as used to the Byakugan as Neji was. He activated his a few months ago, while Neji had his for two years. He would've probably lost to Neji anyway, as he still worked on seeing through walls precisely.

Their game did help him quite a lot though. He managed to practice the Byakugan in a fun way like that, effectively increasing his field of vision to quite an impressive level for the amount of time he had with his eye powers. It was one thing he had shown his father, not lying about his skills for a change.

It was important to still have a few thing over Hanabi so the council will have a hard time to compare, after all. The last thing he was planning was to make their lives easy.

"I don't have a problem. It's second grade's time at the training grounds, so get lost already before it will become _your_ problem." He replied factually, and returned to his katas.

Kiba was about to respond, but Shino stopped him after seeing Haruki's face. He gave off a cold, montone 'yes' and started dragging the uncooperative Inuzuka away by his hood. Haruki followed behind them, still managing to his Neji groaning while giving him a glare.

It didn't take long for Kiba and Shino to realize that something was not fine. Shino knew pretty much immediately from the scene and Kiba figured from Neji's groan. It also didn't take them a long time to question it.

"What the _hell_ was that? What's with that guy's attitude towards you? You are his clan's heir, shouldn't he have a bit more respect?" Kiba was definitely more than just a little bit annoyed. He didn't care if Neji ended the game and told them to get lost. He was pissed that the other Hyuga had the gall to disrespect and be so hostile to his friend.

Shino also added in his signature tilt. Haruki sighed. He didn't really want to go over this. Not that he had much of a choice with his friends staring at him. He was practically a deer in the headlights - he could not escape their sight, he stood there frozen. His hands felt clammy and his eyes desperately tried to look away from his friends, but he knew that they won't let him leave without answers.

"... That was my cousin, Neji. He d-doesn't really like me a lot. He resents the way our family works, as a Main House and Branch House… please don't hate him for it. He can't help but feel like he has his life planned out for him. And he got the short end of the stick, despite being the Hyuga's prodigy… if only his father was born first he would've been the heir. It doesn't help that most people agree that I don't deserve the title…" He answered, not delving too much into details. He rather not expand on the Kumo accident either, even though it was probably the final blow for Neji. Nobody needs to know the details about that as it is.

"Shut up, you deserve that title and position much more than that arrogant stick in the mud. He still shouldn't treat you like that. What's with that off comment about training for a change? The three of us know you train until your hands bleed whenever it's possible. Hell, even our tracking game is a form of training… He really shouldn't speak if he doesn't know what he's talking about." Kiba countered. Every once in a while Haruki let himself show bits of sadness from the apparent disappointment his family looks at him with, it was unavoidable, but when his friends realized what was happening, they were always quick to help him shut those thoughts out.

Neither Kiba or Shino let him get away with thinking badly of himself. Their encouragement helped him to keep moving forward when things got hard. Even if he was acting as if he was weak, he couldn't help but be upset that his family can't accept him no matter what he is like. His grandfather, one of the elders, only ever showed any form affection when they spoke of his particularly good vision range.

For some people in his family, he was really worth nothing without dōujutsu skills.

Haruki shook his head. He shouldn't get emotional. The clan had always been like that, after all. The Hyuga nurtured their children to seek strength. In a way, getting affection was something they were taught they needed to train for, work for. It is a prize for the strong, so those behind them will try to reach it as well and won't fall behind.

It was still stupid in his opinion, but you can't change old traditions easily. At least he knows he will never let Hanabi feel the neglect he felt.

"Well, he is better than me at the Jyuuken. Much better. No matter how much training I do. He is right that I should keep trying to improve myself.." Haruki answered, scratching his head awkwardly. When he trained for real, not limiting himself, he thought he did pretty well, actually, but he still has no one that can judge his skills. And Neji would always be the genius of the family. He just wasn't as good as him.

"Well, you can keep yapping about the Jyuuken all you want. If it weren't for it I bet you would kick his ass. You pack a good punch when we spar with regular academy taijutsu. You are quick on your feet and don't forget that you are taller than him. There's a reason half of our civilian classmates feel intimidated." Kiba laughed and Haruki cringed as he was reminded of all those times civilian-born boys ran to their seats as he entered the classroom.

It was probably a bad choice not to socialize at all those first few months.

They just misunderstood him… being so quiet certainly guaranteed that his peers wouldn't know what to make of him. Hyugas were known for being notoriously arrogant and standoffish as it is. It didn't help he was the tallest kid in his class, looming over the rest of the children and making him stick out like sore thumb.

He only really understood what an impression he gave after Kiba and Shino explained it to him. He came off as unapproachable with how quiet and reserved he was, but since he never let his posture falter (he didn't have a choice - he _was_ the Hyuga heir, he was taught to act a certain way) , it simply looked like he thought he was better than everyone. Kiba did mention Shino had to basically tell him his approval of Haruki _several times_ before Kiba approached him.

The day they told him about the general opinion people has of him was the first day they got to see how wrong they actually were. He had gotten so red out of embarrassment and tried to hide face, continuously repeating himself trying to clear his name and show he definitely didn't think he was better than anyone.

Luckily, his quick apologies only made Kiba laugh and Shino smirk. He only visibly relaxed when they said they believe him. That day had been so stressful for him, he may have decided to keep his distance before, but he didn't want his class to hate him!

"I don't know about that, Kiba… but thank you, anyway." Kiba just really didn't get to see how good Neji is, but there was no point in having a pity party. He may have not been at Neji's level, but he was still far from bad. And honestly, if he full on denies anything the boy says, Kiba might start shouting.

The bell rang and recess was over. Haruki sighed in relief. Kiba hesitantly let go of the the subject, running off with Akamaru first. Haruki was about to follow in his steps, but Shino's hand on his shoulder stopped him.

Turning to the cloaked boy, Haruki gave him a questioning look.

"Are you okay?" He asked, the concern in his voice being as blatant as Shino ever let himself show. Haruki smiled.

"Yes."

"Good."

He could tell Shino was smiling back in relief, from the way his cheeks lined to how his dimples showed.

 _I chose my friends well._

Silently but comfortably, they went to class.

* * *

Inhaling deeply, Haruki followed his father as they entered the clans meeting. The meeting itself occurred within the Sarutobi's clan grounds, in a hall built specifically for fancy gatherings. He had been here a few times before but he always just kept quiet and watched his father. Today he has to go out of his way and talk.

He really hoped Shino will get here soon. There had only been a few people here at the moment, and the lack of people was unnerving. Then again, he just didn't like people staring at him too much. It made him uncomfortable to think they have analyzing him for one purpose or another.

He recognized Shikamaru and Chouji standing near one of the food tables, their fathers speaking to each other as the sons paralleled them almost perfectly. He was tempted to go to them, but he had to stay near his own father, at least until introductions are all done and over with. He looked at his father at that moment, and noticed the man had his eyes locked on something. Or rather, someone.

There was no need for him to look at that direction to know exactly who his father was looking at. The ferocity and competitiveness in his eyes said it all. When he did turn his head, he confirmed his suspicion. Uchiha Fugaku was standing near his wife and son, the latter two speaking casually. Fugaku was watching his father, returning the intimidating stare.

Haruki fought the urge to sigh. The exchange didn't surprise him in the least - his father always had a rival in Fugaku. The two men were indifferent to each other on political grounds, but had been pitted against each other by their respective clan's elders in every other way. He really hoped he would never have to suffer this with Itachi. Haruki was actually nervous to talk to the Uchiha heir for that reason alone.

Leaving out the fact that people who'd see them talk would start comparing (if they didn't already), trying to measure up to Uchiha Itachi, who was already a Jounin despite being only twelve years old, was impossible, especially with his plans to appear weaker than he is.

Internally grumbling, he tried to keep his expressions in check. He regrets not going to talk to Suzume instead. If she doesn't think he's a prick for not talking to her by now, he would be surprised. Standing in front of the Head family to the Uchiha, she really did seem as the only safe leeway to get to their good graces.

At least Uchiha Mikoto was nice and gave him a sympathetic look as she saw the two fathers approaching each other, the family members of both of them dragging along.

"Uchiha."

"Hyuga."

By now the urge to sigh increased by at least a tenfold, but there wasn't anything he was able to do. At least two more people were begrudgingly stuck with him in it. Neither Mikoto or Itachi seemed enthusiastic about the two meeting as well. But he should stop thinking so much. He has a social duties to uphold here.

"Fugaku-sama, Mikoto-sama, Itachi-san. Nice to meet you." He bowed politely, and mentally patted his back for not letting his voice waver. It felt weird calling them by their first names, but when addressing three people from the same family, it was pretty much necessary. There was an agreement to overlook such things in events like these, anyway.

Fugaku nodded, Mikoto smiled as she greeted him back and Itachi gave out a polite "likewise" along with a bow of his own. After the family of three greeted his father as well, Mikoto took reins and began to talk.

"I hope things are going well at the compound now. How is little Hanabi-chan? I haven't seen her for such a long while…" Mikoto lamented. She was good friends with his mother back in the day. Maybe that's why Haruki found her presence so soothing. She was also the one that made sure there would be no problems between the families. Both his father and Fugaku had the tendency to let their pride get the best of them, but she cut the problems in their roots.

"Hanabi is doing well. Healthy and progressing well in her training. Very focused and determined." Hiashi answered. Haruki though knew it wasn't what the woman was really aiming to hear. Hanabi turned three this week, and Mikoto sent a present. Hanabi was so excited to see the kimono she was given, colored in soft muted yellow and accented burgundy. Hanabi made him promise to one day take her to meet Mikoto after that.

Honestly, his father probably didn't even know. As long as a gift was checked to be safe and acceptable, he didn't really mind to see what his children has gotten for their birthday from others.

Haruki decided to intervene when he saw Mikoto's embarrassed face. "Hanabi really liked the kimono you gave her for her birthday, Mikoto-sama. She found it beautiful. Thank you for the generous gift." He also made sure to use just enough words so his father could catch on without embarrassing himself.

Pleasant surprise on her face, Mikoto seemed satisfied with the answer. Itachi watched the shift in his mother's mood and nodded in both thanks and approval to the younger child. Haruki felt proud of himself, though acted as innocently as ever, not showing any outward signs he was aware of anything that occurred.

"I see. I'm glad she liked it. And how are you? You are in the academy right now, aren't you? Suzume's class, too, if I remember correctly." She continued. That seemed to catch Fugaku's attention.

"Suzume's class? You look like you could be in the next graduating class. Your family isn't usually known to be too tall." He said, smirking at his father. _Ugh, why me._ His clansmen were almost always on the shorter side, something that included his father. Fugaku was obviously mentioning height just to rile him up.

"He's growing well." His father responded, ignoring the last part. Luckily the man had a frown for a resting face, so he didn't show the jab got to him, though Haruki had no doubt that it did.

If it was up to him, he'd ignore both of the clan heads and converse only with Mikoto and Itachi. But it wasn't, and if he did he would get the scolding of a lifetime at home.

"Thank you Fugaku-sama. I am in Suzume-san's class but we don't get to talk much. And I am doing well, anticipating becoming a ninja in a few years, Mikoto-sama." He replied to both of them. He wished he could just remain silent like Itachi. But with his level of genius, it's only given they'd let him be himself.

"Ah, my little sparrow always preferred being quiet. I do hope you two become friends, it will do her good to pick up some manners from you." Mikoto laughed.

"Suzume has good manners, mother." Itachi defended his sister, and his mother rolled her eyes at his dismay.

"When it comes to her big brother, she does. Other people? not so much, unfortunately."

Looking at it from his point of view, it seemed to Haruki that they have a familiar situation going on. Most people agreed that when it doesn't come to either her big brother or father, Hanabi is feisty little brat that grew up too spoiled. Haruki chuckled awkwardly. He probably really did spoil Hanabi too much… he doesn't really regret it though.

"It's fine. My sister is kind of similar… and being like that is a part of what makes her my sister. I've never seen Suzume-san being rude unless provoked either, so..."

He received smiles from both of the participants of the chat. In some sort of way, he felt validated when Itachi's usually cold gaze changed to an understanding, warmer look. Proud of himself once again, he relished in the feeling. He rarely gets to feel good about himself like this - he'd enjoy it while it lasts.

It didn't last for long.

Hearing a high pitched squeal that could pass for a distressed call of help, Haruki turned around to see a person dashing to his direction. He took a few steps back but it didn't help him as a the other person collided with him, latching onto him in a one-sided hug. Only after a few long seconds of bewilderment from Haruki's side the other person let go.

Lifting his head up, he saw blond hair and blue eyes. _Ah._

"...Yamanaka-chan. Hello." He said, if a bit careful. His father and the Uchihas watched the scene in obvious shock. Well, not Itachi, who looked like he had seen this scene occur at least one hundred times over if not more, but getting a reaction from Uchiha Itachi is surprising as it is. He noted that the other heir gave him a pitiful, yet sympathizing look.

"It's not Yamanaka-chan! We're at a clan meeting, you know the rules. Use Ino-chan! Or just Ino, actually…" She said, her cheeks puffed and had a pinkish tone to them. She seemed to be thinking of something, but quickly regained her focus that returned to be solely on him.

"Uh… Ino-san. Hello." He forced a laugh and tried to pacify her, his hands holding her wrists and returning her arms to their rightful place at the sides of her body. He did give her an awkward smile, though he was a bit embarrassed. Over the time he had gotten to know her he grew to realize that Yamanaka Ino is a very friendly and touchy person, and it was a lot to handle.

She was a nice girl, even if a bit overbearing. Haruki didn't mind it since she obviously held no ill intent and always made sure to not listen and fix her mistakes when she did one. He just hoped she won't push him too much about the name thing or try to drag him anywhere. He really doesn't know how to handle her.

Ino pouted, but nodded nonetheless. She didn't seem too satisfied, but at least she wasn't about to push his boundaries. Respect runs in his family like gushing river - he can't bring himself to drop formalities so quickly.

"Ino! What did I tell you!" Ino's father, Yamanaka Inoichi, appeared from behind her. He took her shoulder in his hand and pushed her back to stand near him. He bowed slightly. moreso to Hiashi and Fugaku rather than anyone else. "I apologize we interrupted your chat. My daughter ran off with no warning…" He sideyed Ino who remained quiet except for a short huff.

His father nodded and Fugaku just waved it off, but Haruki didn't like seeing his friend getting told off just for saying hi, even if there would have been a more proper way to do it. She came by to greet him, so it was only proper he'll also be the one to address the situation. "It's alright, Inoichi-sama. There was no harm done. It's actually very nice to see you two today." He bowed back.

Smiling from ear to ear now, Ino held her head high, giving her father a smirk that embodied the words 'I told you' perfectly.

The Uchihas slipped away from the conversation as Inoichi and his father chatted aimlessly, slightly bowing at they walked away. _Dart._ He hoped to establish better connections with them. He may have been apprehensive to talk to them due to Fugaku and his father's rivalry, but they were still probably the clan that could help him the most. Being one of the Leaf's founding clan as well as being in charge of the police force, the Uchiha could help him tremendously if he gets on their good side.

 _One day._

With him lost in thought, Ino was unfortunately subjected to intimidating stare of his father, that wasn't too keen on making the girl welcome. _He probably actively tried to scare her away, actually..._ Haruki noticed his father gave her his 'get off my lawn' look, but Ino is a bit stubborn, and well… this was not Hiashi's lawn.

Right now, it seemed like they were having a staring contest. Which Ino was of course losing, but still, there was a valid effort on her side to not look away. He had to give her props for that.

Finally looking away, her eyes fell on Haruki, and she seemed to have visibly relaxed now that she didn't fight against the burn of his father's gaze. Her face muscles relaxed and she let go of her held breath.

"You were right. Silver." She told him quietly, and for a second the boy was confused, but then he remembered their conversation about a while back about eye colors. His father's eyes in particular had a silver hue. So her determination to not look away from the man came from that… strange, but brave.

"Yes. It's common in the main family." He added, and Ino hummed. Hiashi was catching on about what they were talking about, but Inoichi seemed completely lost. Haruki felt bad for the man. He obviously only wanted to go talk to the Nara and Akimichi's, but he had no escape route with Ino remaining glued to her spot.

Fortunately for him, Haruki spotted Shino, and found a reason for the Hyuga's to leave themselves. "Father, I'd like to go greet Aburame-san." It was so strange to refer to Shino like that, but his father probably wouldn't have known who he meant if he said the boy's first name.

Hiashi nodded to his son, bowing to Inoichi just like the Uchiha's did before. Haruki quickly copied him, bowing to both Ino and her father and started to walk away with his father, ignoring the fact Inoichi started dragging Ino away so she won't follow.

The rest of the night went by smoothly for the most part. He and Shino felt more comfortable than they expected under the watch of their parents, who actually had similar personalities. They actually managed to get some food from the table despite the Akimichi seizing it for themselves and when the Hokage came by and started discussing with the clan heads about business and whatnot, there was no mishap on their part as they watched.

It was all fine... but something still felt out of place.

He felt like he was being watched.

Haruki never liked that feeling.

* * *

Danzo Shimura was a determined, goal driven man. For him, if a wanted result could be achieved, the means held no consequence. As he sat in his room, at the Shimura estate, he looked at documents regarding his newly built ANBU branch.

ANBU Root was a project he had been working on for a long, long time, and in order to set it up perfectly, he looked for the most promising young men for the squad. Men that could bring in influence, information and talent, in order to make Konoha as great as it can be.

However, sometimes it weren't the men that were destined to change the world. A generation too old might be too narrow-minded to think such change is necessary. So when he looked for members for his own branch of ANBU, he chose to look at the children as well. Flowers that have yet to be plucked from the soil of the family garden.

Flowers that one day could grow into trees with the right guidance.

The clan meeting that took place last week gave him a chance to see what the representing families of Konoha have to offer, and while he hadn't been thoroughly impressed, he hadn't been particularly disappointed. He had a few people he had his eye on actually.

Uchiha Itachi was the first boy that came to mind. From skills to mind, the boy had been the ideal ninja people should strive to be. He wasn't only talented, he was also dedicated. He would surely become one of the village's greatest. The only problem he had with recruiting him is the fact that other people were in his way. Uchiha Fugaku did not like him, and although he did not care for his opinion, as the feelings were mutual, Sarutobi was against him trying to get Itachi saying it would provoke the Uchiha.

Of course, the Sandaime himself started working towards getting Itachi in the regular ANBU.

 _Hypocritical old fool. Just like the village, he would never thrive in your hands._

Another child that caught his interest was Aburame Shino. He was certainly not as outstanding as his first pick, but Shino had potential. He seemed intelligent as he treaded carefully in the meeting, only letting his guard down near trusted friends. He seemed like a good choice overall.

Danzo even went to the Aburame estate in order to recruit him, but their meeting took an interesting turn when another Aburame, Torune, offered him instead. Despite his plans going slightly haywire, Danzo was satisfied. Torune will definitely do.

There was another one, but Danzo's mind wasn't as made up on him as the others.

Hyuga Haruki was considered one of the least promising heirs the Hyuga had in the last century, He remembers, that a few years back, he heard people blaming the boy's genetics for his lack of talent. Of course, nobody meant Hyuga Hiashi's genetics - they were all blaming his late wife.

Hiashi's marriage to Hyuga Hitomi was met with much disapproval, as the girl was brought up in a family the clan elders pretty much despised. They had very different views than a traditional Hyuga family, although they were a part of the main branch. Some say the family even had some outsiders blood within it - their bluish hair raised suspicions that were never confirmed.

Hitomi herself was an average ninja, and since she hadn't made a name for herself, most people just assumed Haruki's misgivings were passed down from her.

With all of this in mind, Danzo still found himself rather interested in the Hyuga heir.

While he had never seen him fight or spar, the child had a distinctively graceful movements as he walked. It seemed like his body was trained to not make even one spare move. The child was also very precise with his movements, and every action that was made by him was executed perfectly. Hyuga Haruki had complete control on his body, down to the very edge of his fingers.

 _Then why can't he incorporate it into his taijutsu?_

Danzo frowned. Something was not right. Pieces that should fall into place did not even budge, and the fact he didn't know what went amiss with this particular child annoyed him. With his kind appearance and likeable personality, Hyuga Haruki could grow to become an excellent ANBU Root member…

Not to mention that the fact he was severely looked down upon within his family could be used to manipulate him to act just how he needed him to act…

But still, he needs shinobi skills. It will do him no good if the kid will simply wither and die under him due to lack of talent.

Taking a sip of a tea that already grew cold, Danzo made up his mind. Waiting and watching will have to do for now. Maybe in time, he will show promising skills. He can always come back to pluck the flower later.


	4. Puzzles to be Solved

I've been missing for quite a while. Honestly, life just wore me out for a while, but well, here I am again. I'm a bit bummed about this chapter turned out, since it is much shorter than I wanted it to be.. but I guess it just couldn't be helped. I also really wanted to post something. Hopefully next chapter will be longer, but I hope this time you would enjoy the content. Again, I apologize - I'll try to be more consistent with the story! Thank you to whoever spared their time to read it. And also - I forgot last time, but disclaimer - I do not own Naruto. Obviously, lol.

* * *

 **Chapter 4 - Puzzles to be Solved**

* * *

When it comes to hand to hand combat, Haruki knew he was one of the top students in his class. Although basic academy taijutsu is a far cry from the advanced form of the Juuken, Haruki was specifically trained to be flexible, agile and precise throughout his short life for his family style, and the training showed results even in different styles.

So right now, when he was sparring with a more brute style of combat, his classmates seemed to be impressed. That being said, he was paired off against Kiba, who was also well versed in taijutsu. Haruki didn't know who they were cheering for but he didn't care at the moment. Kiba was fast, he can't afford to be distracted.

Avoiding and blocking some of the hits Kiba sent his way, Haruki tried to land a hit himself as he pushed Kiba's incoming fist to the side. Managing to hit his stomach, Kiba tripped back and almost fell on his back, his hand landing behind him reflexively. He had a gleam in his eyes and a grin on his face as he proceeded to use his position to kick at Haruki's ankles.

Haruki jumped just in time to avoid it, but Kiba himself managed to recover as he flipped over back to standing position with the time he bought off of him. Haruki bit the inside of his cheek as Kiba rushed forward towards him, his fist in the air. Haruki's gaze was so fixated that he gave in to instinct and crossed his arms defensively in front of him.

However, that did not shield the boy from Kiba's attack. The punch was proven to a feint and instead Kiba kicked his thigh, making him fall back. Haruki however had the sense to grab onto Kiba before he fell, dragging him down with him.

They struggled for a bit on the ground, both of them attempting to overcome the other with force, but in the end, Haruki managed to throw Kiba off of him by kicking him away with his feet with enough force that the boy found himself out of sparring ring's border. Haruki exhaled and his hand fell on his forehead, wiping sweat away as he caught up with his breathe.

When he finally found it in himself to stand up once again, Iruka already stood next to him, and Kiba was dragging his feet to his spot from across of him, hands in his pockets as Akamaru ran to him and yipped to cheer him up. "The winner is Hyuga Haruki! Now, form the seal of reconciliation." His teacher announced as cheers were heard.

Both of the children bowed slightly to each other before lacing their fingers to form the seal. At first, Haruki thought Kiba may have been in one of his sore loser moods, but the Inuzuka gave him nothing but a grin as they both looked at each other again. Kiba may have been prideful, but that trait was not reserved for pride in himself. Pack mentality was strong within the boy, and Haruki was glad to be able to say he was included in that mentality.

More than anything, Kiba was proud of him.

Walking away back into the crowd of aspiring ninjas, the nine year olds left to stand by Shino. Reaching for his bag and opening it in a swift motion, Haruki rummaged for an ointment for the two of them. He learned how to make that ointment a while back, and ever since the day he first brought it to class, Kiba insisted he brings some every day they have sparring matches.

Tossing one pack to Kiba and keeping another to himself, both boys applied it to their newly acquired bruises that seemingly disappeared upon contact with the substance. "Did you have to beat up my stomach that bad? I swear, it would have left a giant bruise if not for that ointment." Kiba spoke up first.

"Sorry, sorry." He laughed lightly. "Still, it's nothing compared to what you did to my face that one time." He reminded him. Haruki remembers how his nose bled due to Kiba's force. That was a painful spar.

"For the last time, I thought you will dodge it!" Kiba said defensively.

"That excuse sure wasn't enough for our female classmates." Shino mentioned offhandedly, and Kiba squinted his eyes at him.

"Haru, we should start working with Shino on his taijutsu. One day he's going to beaten up with those comments." He huffed at Shino, that spared him no mind. They could go on forever like this. Even with Shino's association with bugs, he couldn't help but seem more cattish when Kiba was around.

"We can work on that when you'd start working on your genjutsu." Haruki tried not to let the amusement on his face show, but his eyes crinkled a tad bit too much for Kiba to miss it. The boy, as expected, puffed his cheeks in annoyance.

"Who needs genjutsu when I can just terrify enemies with my real abilities anyway? Illusions can only get you so far." He muttered. He was never good at genjutsu, and ever since they've started practicing it in class he started to fall behind. Both of his friends were only mediocre in that regard as well, but being at the bottom never felt nice.

"Using genjutsu is sometimes a necessary part in tactics, Kiba. And even if you don't like it, at least you have to learn how to break out of one." Shino told him, more out of worry than anything else. That didn't stop Kiba's pouting.

"What's the point if I can just stay close to Haru? He can just see through them and break me out. He does it in class all of the time." His hands went behind his hand as he stretched his neck. Haruki sighed. Kiba was only saying this because he wasn't naturally talented in genjutsu.

"It's not that easy.. My eyes only see through some genjutsu. I can't overpower even a mediocre genjutsu with them yet. I only manage to see through Haruno-san's genjutsu in classes because she doesn't have the chakra reserves to create something that can be fault-proof against my eyes. And Uchiha-san's… Ugh." Haruki shivered as he remembered their female classmate talent in the art. Although he still managed to break out of her jutsus, it took him much longer and her attention to detail had him fooled several times already.

As expected of an Uchiha. _I don't even want to know what she will be able to do when she gets her Sharingan…_

The genjutsu class was actually one of his more disliked subjects, solely due to the fact he somehow got roped into being a tester of how strong a genjutsu was. His classmates jutsu were almost always attempted on him and although all of the illusionary tactics they have learned were pretty much harmless, he still thought that if Mizuki-sensei would for once decide to do his job and do it himself, it would be nice.

At least he had gotten a bit closer to other people in his class due to it.

One person in particular that came to mind was Naruto, who honestly he had to help so many times just so Mizuki-sensei won't be so mean to him. He was almost unnecessarily cruel to him, and Haruki knows what it's like to continuously get yelled at.

He had to pretend that the jutsu affected him a lot more than it actually had, but honestly, Mizuki-sensei barely showed any will to help Naruto. Haruki pretty much had to help himself after class himself with how much Mizuki neglected the boy, and he wasn't even that good in genjutsu.

 _Mizuki-sensei just really doesn't do anything in the genjutsu classes.._

 _The shock that reflected in Naruto's eyes the first time he helped him was electrifying. He only acted like the genjutsu was still affecting him for more than a minute, but the blond's wide, confused eyes said everything. He clearly knew that he wasn't doing anything to Haruki, but luckily for him, acting was something Haruki perfected over the years. The others were fooled._

 _It was literally the first time Naruto passed in anything, but the blond didn't really seem happy. He looked confused and uncomfortable._

 _Uzumaki Naruto did not want to take pride in something he didn't do._

 _Not too long after, practically the break after the class, Naruto confronted him in an unnaturally bashful way. Not really looking at Haruki, with his voice all hushed down, maybe even dejected - but full of questions._

" _Why did you help me?" He asked, biting his cheek. Haruki frowned. He seemed so uncomfortable and vulnerable. Usually Haruki would deny he was acting in any type of situation, but it wasn't really fair for Naruto. Failing is a part of the class, and he may have denied him some process of learning._

" _Mizuki-sensei was in a bad mood today and he is mean to you all the time as it is. I thought it was better to not give him a reason to lash out you." Haruki said, peering at his open bento and playing with the food absentmindedly. He wasn't used to being confronted like that. It made him quite self-conscious._

" _Oh… Did that jutsu even affect you at all?" Naruto skipped subject. He seemed even more disappointed than before. Could he have been possibly been hoping that Haruki would say he wasn't acting? He did want to succeed so badly. He tried so hard, all of the time._

 _Frowning apologetically, Haruki shook his head. "No. You put so much chakra in it that I could basically see it more than the genjutsu itself.. it was just too much for a simple genjutsu." Haruki replied. Maybe knowing this could help him in the future. He really needed to tone down the amount of chakra he uses._

" _What?... I could swear I used only a little…" He rubbed his head. Haruki's eyebrows rose. It was clear as a day that Naruto used a ton of chakra. He also had the biggest reserves out of anyone in the academy, and that included teachers. His father once told him it could be attributed to good genes to some extent, but still, Naruto's reserves we're unbelievably large._

" _Uzumaki-san… whenever you use your chakra, it's always a lot. You have a ton stored in your body and you use more than you need. It's as if your system is completely out of whack. It looks as if there's so much chakra compressed in that it begs to be let out when you use it." Haruki tried to put it in words, but it was really insane to see when his Byakugan was active. He seriously felt like he was downplaying it while he talked._

" _I do?I never noticed…" Naruto lamented, trying to think back on his previous attempts with a variety of jutsus. He pouted trying to figure out where he went wrong. "Hey, can you look if I'm using too much right now? Please?" Naruto asked, his usual bright personality shining through again. He tugged on Haruki's arm, trying to pull him from his seat._

 _Haruki took one glance at his half-eaten lunch and then looked back at the blond that held so much hope and excitement in his eyes. He couldn't bring himself to deny Naruto's pleads when he knew it would mean so much to him. Well, he could try to help..._

" _...I guess this is Akamaru's now." He pushed his bento to Kiba's side of the table, sighing half-heartedly with an awkward smile on his face. With no second to spare, he was dragged out by Naruto to what would be one of the first times they would train together._

"Haru! Did I whack you too hard in that spar? Wake up from your daydream!" Kiba shook him and Haruki realized he was too deep in his thoughts. Rubbing his temples, he laughed a little, shaking his head.

"...Nope. Uchiha-san's genjutsu is just that traumatic."

* * *

Sparring in his house and sparring in the academy were sincerely two completely different experiences. In the academy, he was rarely analyzed and watched the way he was at home, and sparring with Hanabi seriously meant he was going to get scolded on small detail that the elders could find. Anything that he gave them to work with would turn on him. It was very inconvenient when he knew he had to make them think his skill set was subpar.

Sometimes he wondered if his grandfather just hated him. His comments would always be as nitpicky as possibly could be, and even in things Haruki knew he did not get wrong he would get scolded for. Even Hiashi gave him a side eye at those times. Not to even mention the amount of times he gets compared to Neji on a daily basis.

It wasn't like he was making himself so bad it was unbearable. At the moment, he only lowered himself to a level to make it seem Hanabi is on her way to surpass him. She was certainly good at the Juuken, but she was only four. He couldn't make her into the winner quite yet, but he could make her seem much more naturally gifted.

His grandfather however, would not sugarcoat anything. At all. He was the one person in the clan that actually told to Haruki's face that with the way things are going his title as the heir would be taken away from him before he makes it to genin.

For Haruki, it was a little more than a shock to hear. It was the plan to make them consider switch heirs, but he couldn't help but feel depressed. He really wondered why is his grandfather, a man that is known throughout the village to have the most vague, politic tone to him at all times would be so damn blunt with his grandchild of all people.

Every session that his grandfather observed, Haruki got out of with the feeling that if he could just stay in his bed and not wake up, it just might be better for everyone. It went on for so long that most of his friends caught him sulking. Even his _sister_ realized what a bad mood he was constantly in.

"Nii-san… nii-san… your neck will be sore if you keep that position." Hanabi poked him. His face was on their low tea-table, practically hanging off of his body as he sat. He was so tired that day. He returned from the academy so sluggish - they had just started a more difficult set of ninjutsu techniques that required a lot more chakra than usual - and he seriously wanted to sleep, but he was forced into a spar with Hanabi, and the obligatory scolding session that always came right after. That alone really got him down.

He didn't feel like moving. Usually he wasn't that dismissive of his sister, but he just gave out a grunt and moved his head to the side. Haruki just wanted to stay in that position as much as he can, which was not a lot, considering they had to eat with their father in twenty minutes. If he had to sit in seiza style for the next hour, at least he'll rest now.

Hanabi frowned, and poked him once again. This time, she deliberately put some chakra into her fingertips. The second it touched Haruki, he hissed and practically swerved away, holding onto his side, as well as gave the four year old the most betrayed look he could possibly muster.

"You are always so gloomy! Cheer up nii-san. It's gonna get better. Grandpa is just mean because he's worried." Hanabi told him. It didn't really surprise Haruki she was able to connect the dots to why was he so depressed, she was a bright child, but her words were unexpected.

"How do you even know that? And Hanabi, that hurt. No Juuken out of the dojo, you know that already." He reprimanded her, trying to at least be a good brother while trying to ignore the burn at his side. He was seriously lucky she only used a bit of chakra.

"...Sorry nii-san. And it's true! Lately grandpa always says he's worried some man will take you if you won't be the heir. Something about the village elders seizing opportunities? I don't really know what he meant." Hanabi said, trying to figure it out in her head herself. Haruki was just plain confused.

 _What does that even mean?_

"Where did you even hear that?" He asked instead, fully aware that Hanabi would have no idea of what was the context of their grandfather words. He was as secretive and vague as it comes. Haruki himself would probably be confused.

"...Spying after papa is fun."

Haruki wasn't even surprised.

* * *

Sneaking out to train was something Haruki was very versed in. At this point in his life, he wasn't even worried about getting caught. Most of his family probably wanted him to go out and train, so even if they spotted him, he wasn't too worried about being approached.

The spot he chose was just like the village. Hidden in the leaves, the forest surrounding the small clearing he found gave the place a secluded feeling, with only the moon above Haruki to watch. It was a small clearing, nothing too fancy, but for Haruki it has already become his own secret garden.

Exactly because of that, he was surprised to see that this time, someone got there before him.

It was truly lucky that his byakugan was activated before he got too close. He worked on his sight for quite a while now - he could almost see for a full kilometer now. He wasn't that far away from the clearing now, but he stopped himself in the correct moment for sure.

Uchiha Itachi and Uchiha Shisui were both standing in the clearing, serious, crestfallen expressions on their faces. They seemed to be in deep conversation, and at the moment Haruki was unsure if he was either grateful or unlucky that he couldn't read lip movements well.

Shisui in particular was acting strange, his eyes glowing red as he activated his Sharingan. Haruki gulped as he thought there would be a battle occuring. Why else would Shisui just whip out a Sharingan? Then again, it does not make sense for them to fight. Everyone knew Itachi and Shisui were good friends. Was it for a spar, maybe?

None of the answers in Haruki's head matched. A very intimidating, shuriken-like version of the Sharingan appeared in Shisui's eyes. Haruki had never seen anything like that. He heard the doujutsu has an evolution of sorts, but he never got to actually see it on anybody.

Itachi just nodded. At this point, Haruki already felt like he intruded on too much. He decided to turn away and leave, train somewhere else for the night.

Whatever it was that made even Uchiha Itachi seem worried, was something he certainly didn't want to dabble in. He has enough on his head as it is. It was crucial for him to get home early tonight as it is.

Shimura Danzo is visiting the clan compound tomorrow, and he can't be anything less than perfect for it.


End file.
